Vorlage:Meldungen 2010
Dezember November Oktober September August Juli Juni Mai April 30. April 2010 *Zwei neue Elefanten im Zoo Neunkirchen - Im Zoo Neunkirchen sind am Freitag zwei Elefantenkühe in ihr neues Zuhause eingezogen. Die 4,4 Tonnen schwere Rani und die 3,6 Tonnen wiegende Buria seien nach einer viertägigen Reise aus dem spanischen Naturpark «Terra Natura» bei Benidorm in der Nähe von Alicante am Donnerstagabend in Neunkirchen angekommen, sagte Zoodirektor Norbert Fritsch am Freitag auf ddp-Anfrage. Nachdem die beiden 41 Jahre alten indischen Elefanten die Nacht noch im Transportcontainer verbracht hatten, kamen sie dann am Freitagmorgen in ihr Gehege im Neunkirchener Zoo. - 30.04.2010. *Raffinierter Rüssel - Leichthändig, flexibel und feinfühlig funktioniert ein neu entwickelter Industrie-Robotertyp. Das Prinzip guckten sich die Ingenieure bei Elefanten und Fischen ab. - 30.04.2010. 29. April 2010 *Der Stille und die Elefanten - Wenn es das Wetter gut meint, werden seine Schützlinge morgen Freitag einen Spaziergang durch St. Gallen machen. Um 15.45 Uhr brechen sie vom Spelteriniplatz auf, marschieren über den Bohl – und haben dann um 16.10 Uhr in der Stadtlounge einen kleinen Auftritt. Das wird dann ein seltsames Bild abgeben, Pipilotti Rists Teppich-Kunstwerk, bevölkert von den schweren Elefanten des Circus Knie. - 29.04.2010. 28. April 2010 *Elefanten-Damen auf Weg in den Neunkircher Zoo - Die Elefantendamen Rani und Buria sind auf dem Weg vom spanischen Benidorm nach Neunkirchen. - 28.04.2010. *Aceh: Sumatra-Elefanten droht Vergiftung - Konflikt zwischen Mensch und Elefant aus dem üblichen Grund: Lebensraum der Tiere wird immer mehr eingeschränkt. - 28.04.2010. *Poisoning suspected after Ukraine elephant drops dead - UKRAINE prosecutors are probing the suspected poisoning of a 40-year-old Asian elephant called Boy who dropped dead at Kiev zoo. - 28.04.2010. 27. April 2010 *Safiya rockt im Kino für die Elefanten - Bis zum 31. Mai können Schüler ab der 5. Klasse ihren Beitrag zum Elefanten-Song-Contest des Opel-Zoos einreichen. Der Gewinner-Song wird mit bekannten Musikgrößen produziert und veröffentlicht. Der Erlös aus dem Verkauf des Songs dient dem Neubau der Elefantenanlage. - 27.04.2010. 26. April 2010 *Schwyzer Filmer geht auf US-Tour - Der Schwyzer Dokumentarfilmer Karl Saurer stellt seinen Film «Rajas Reise» auf einer Tournee durch Amerika der Bevölkerung vor. Mit dabei ist auch der Elefant aus dem Film. - 26.04.2010. *Kiewer Zoo trauert um verendeten Elefanten - Der 39-jährigen Dickhäuter Boy verendete um 11 Uhr Kiewer Zeit. - 26.04.2010. 23. April 2010 *YouTube: Alles begann mit Elefanten - Ein Internet ohne YouTube ist heute kaum noch vorstellbar. Der erste Videoclip des beliebten Portals wurde vor fünf Jahren hochgeladen. Zu sehen ist der Mitbegründer Jawed Karim im Zoo von San Diego. - 23.04.2010. 21 April 2010 *Thailändischer Zoll beschlagnahmt 296 Stoßzähne - Der illegale Handel mit Elfenbein blüht vor allem in Thailand. Der Zoll hat nun einen riesen Fund gemacht: 296 Stoßzähne, die in Druckerkisten verpackt waren, wurden beschlagnahmt. - 21.04.2010. 20. April 2010 *Elefantenbaby im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover lässt auf sich warten - Die werdende Mutter Sayang (15) übt sich in Geduld, und die wartenden Pfleger müssen sich – wie die anderen unzähligen Reisenden – die Nächte auf Feldbetten um die Ohren schlagen. - 20.04.2010. *Sri Lanka: Großes Elefanten-Treffen im Minneriya-Giritale Nationalpark - Einmal im Jahr verwandelt sich der Minneriya-Giritale Nationalpark im Nordwesten Sri Lankas zu einem beliebten Treffpunkt sri-lankischer Elefanten. In der Trockenzeit von Juni bis Oktober wandern bis zu 400 Dickhäuter aus dem nahe gelegenen Wasgamuwa Nationalpark auf der Suche nach Wasser zum Wasserreservoir im Minneriya-Giritale Nationalpark. - 20.04.2010. 18. April 2010 *Po-Chin verlaat het park: Olifant transfer bij Bellewaerde Park - Begin volgende week staat een olifantenwissel op het programma in Bellewaerde Park. Morgen maandag verlaat Po-Chin het park. Hij wordt vervangen door zijn jongere broer Tunga, die woensdagmorgen zal aankomen in Ieper. - 18.04.2010. 15. April 2010 *Baby elephant calf meets visitors at Whipsnade Zoo - A four-day old elephant has been shown off to visitors for the first time at an animal park in Bedfordshire. The Asian elephant calf is yet to be named but staff at Whipsnade Zoo have nicknamed him "crooked" because of a bend in his tail. - 15.04.2010. *Riesaer Zirkus lässt Elefanten frei herumlaufen - Der „Afrikas Big Circus“ sorgt für Ärger in ganz Deutschland. Seine Lizenz stammt aus Riesa. - 15.04.2010. 13. April 2010 *Elefantenattacke im Dresdner Zoo - Fortsetzung eines Debakels, das in 20 Jahren 40 Menschenleben forderte - Aktuelle Hintergrundinformationen des Vereins Elefanten-Schutz Europa e. V. - 13.04.2010. 10. April 2010 *US-Staat Pensylvania: Elefant tötet Zirkusmitarbeiter - Wilkes-Barre/USA (RPO). Ein Elefant hat einen Zirkusmitarbeiter in den USA zu Tode getreten. Vor dem tödlichen Unfall am Freitagnachmittag (Ortszeit) hatte das Tier einen Elektroschock an einem Kabel erlitten, wie die Polizei im US-Staat Pennsylvania am Samstag mitteilte. - 10.04.2010. 9. April 2010 *Dickhäuter sind auch manchmal dünnhäutig - Fellbach. Auch jenseits von Afrika hat Peter Ringwald, der in Ghana geboren ist, seine Liebe zu Elefanten weitergepflegt. - 09.04.2010. 8. April 2010 *Die Herde der Friedens-Elefanten wächst - Rose Marie Gnausch träumt davon, in der Welt den Elefanten als das Sinnbild für den Frieden zu etablieren. Mit einer Ausstellung und einem Benefizkonzert in Wittlich will die Künstlerin aus Kinheim mehr Unterstützer für ihre internationale Friedensbewegung "Elephants for Peace" ("Elefanten für den Frieden") finden. - 08.04.2010. *Opa will Bub vor Elefant retten - Ein Großvater ist bei einem Rettungsversuch im Elefanten-Gehege des Belgrader Zoos am Donnerstag lebensgefährlich verletzt worden. - 08.04.2010 *Tierschützer erstatten Anzeige gegen Dresdner Zoo - Tierschützer der Tierrechtsorganisation "Peta" haben den Zoo Dresden wegen der Unterbringung seines Elefanten Thabo-Umasai beim zuständigen Veterinäramt angezeigt. Der vier Jahre alte Bulle hatte eine Tierpflegerin angegriffen und schwer verletzt. - 08.04.2010. 7. April 2010 *Elefant von früherem Jugoslawien-Staatschef Tito gestorben - Der Elefant des früheren Staatschefs Jugoslawiens, Josip Broz Tito, ist in Kroatien im Nationalpark auf den Brioni-Inseln gestorben. Tito bekam den Elefanten 1970 als Geschenk der damaligen indischen Regierungschefin Indira Gandhi. Tito unterhielt auf der Insel in Kroatien seinen Privatzoo. - 07.04.2010. *Elefant verletzt Tierpflegerin im Dresdner Zoo - Ein Elefantenbulle hat im Dresdner Zoo eine Tierpflegerin angegriffen und schwer verletzt. Die 43 Jahre alte Frau wurde notoperiert, ihren Gesundheitszustand habe ein Arzt als stabil eingeschätzt, teilte der Tierpark am Donnerstag mit. *4.500 Besucher bei Elefantenschau - Vor einer Woche wurde im Landesmuseum für Vorgeschichte in Halle (Saale) die Sonderausstellung „Elefantenreich - Eine Fossilwelt in Europa“ eröffnet. Und die fossilen Dickhäuter erweisen sich als Publikumsmagnet. Schon 4.500 Gäste wurden gezählt, so das Landesmuseum. März *Elefanten laufen mit Vierfußantrieb - Bei Elefanten sind die Vorder- und Hinterbeine gleichermaßen für die Beschleunigung und das Bremsen der Bewegungen zuständig. Die Beine werden damit ähnlich eingesetzt wie ein Allradantrieb bei einem Auto. *Schutz der afrikanischen Elefanten gestärkt: Das Moratorium zum Verkauf von Elfenbein wird nicht gelockert - Auf der Artenschutzkonferenz in Doha lehnten die Cites-Staaten die Anträge von Tansania und Sambia ab. *Australien: Kleiner Elefant auf "Wunder" getauft - Die Zoo-Ärzte erklärten ihn bereits für tot, doch zur Überraschung aller kam der kleine Elefant lebend zur Welt. Nun wurde er auf "Pathi Harn" getauft, was auf thailändisch "Wunder" bedeutet. *Traumfigur mit 2572 Kilogramm - Die afrikanische Elefantenkuh Sara im Zoo Rostock. *Köln, Elefantentag: Wie albern sind die Elefantenkinder? - Das Elefantenkind Marlar feierte am Sonntag seinen vierten Geburtstag. Ob Elefanten-Rallye oder Tierpfleger-Sprechstunde: Rund um die Dickhäuter konnten vor allem die kleinen Zoobesucher einiges lernen und erleben. *Das Weinen der Riesen - Einst lebten in Laos eine Million Elefanten. Heute gibt es noch 1500. Carsten Stormer hat in Laos einen "Elefantenmann" begleitet, der mit den Tieren lebt – und leidet. *Grauer Charmeur zurück - Der asiatische Elefantenbulle Nikolai ist aus Amsterdam in den Zoo Hannover zurückgekehrt.